Smooth Talk
by prolixius5
Summary: Who is he whispering to so lovingly? Starsky is about to find out. A bit of humor. You know that R&R make my days, so I'd be immensely glad to read what you think of this one... OS/Complete.


**Smooth talk**

_I'm sure you know someone around who did this at least once... I did... This one is just for fun. Enjoy :-) and thanks to drop a few words if I managed to entertain you, even only for a brief moment._

* * *

"Hi Beauty, missed me?"

He looked at her, with almost loving eyes. He thought it was a silly thing to admit - even to himself - but he'd missed her too. Since she came into his life, he had felt somehow rejuvenated, yeah, that was the right word.

He had the sensation he could breathe better when he was with her, his life had been painted with fresh colors and his soul was in heavenly pastures each time he was close to her and spend time just looking at her.

Somehow, he was happy to be alone for a couple of days. His partner and him had recently been assigned to an escort mission which had taken them away from home for more than a week.

The original assignment was supposed to be a piece of cake, yet they seemed to have an obsessional tendency to attract all kinds of trouble.

And again this time, their sangfroid and trust for each other had enabled them as well as their client to safely get to their destination.

Now that he was back home, safe and sound, he had decided to take advantage of the two-day break generously granted by their Captain to get rid of the accumulated stress and take care of her.

"Hey, what do you know? It's gonna be just you and me for two long days." he whispered, as he put one hand on her and enjoyed the softness of her skin.

After a couple of minutes, he smiled in contentment and raised from his chair.

"I'm gonna take a shower." he said. He smiled again and felt slightly dizzy. The last week had really drained a lot of energy from him and he now aspired to feel the warm water running down his exhausted body.

Twenty minutes later, he was back from the shower, naked to the waist, barefoot, his hair still wet. He quickly prepared a fruit cocktail, swallowed if even faster and rinsed his glass in the sink.

Then he turned the water tap to let the water flow to ambient temperature, went to the bathroom and searched for the softest piece of cloth he could find. He came back to the kitchen, soaked the material completely, turned the tap off and returned to her.

"Let's see if I can do you some good with this. Your skin is so dry. I'm sorry. I'll take better care of you from now on, I promise."

He gently rub her with the wet piece of cloth. The sun had almost disappeared behind a thin layer of clouds just above a flamboyant horizon. The evening light was giving her a more shimmering glow than ever.

He was humming all along, totally relaxed at last.

_I wish I was a scarecrow... for I've got a scare or two..._

He suddenly noticed a tiny brown spot on her skin. He frowned and took a closer look. Then sighed in relief.

"Hey, you had me worried here, Cindy. I'll take it away tomorrow morning. It's too dark in here now and I sure don't wanna risk hurting you with scissors."

"Who the hell are ya talking to?"

He jumped and turn to face the one who was standing two meters behind him, with his eyes wide open. The intruder walked a couple of steps toward him and looked around.

"Are you all right?" The intruder glanced in the other one's hand, searching for a phone, but there was none. "Who is this _Cindy_? Gee, what's going on?"

"Huh... nothing."

"Not to me, Buddy. You were talking to a Cindy and you mentioned scissors and hurting and... Are you sure you're OK?"

"Gimme a break! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I didn't feel like killing this six pack by myself." the intruder replied, exhibiting the beer cans in his left hand. "So I thought you could help me."

"I wanted to spend a quiet evening alone."

"Alone... with Cindy." the intruder teased.

"Yeah."

"Who is she? Where is she? You never mentioned her before."

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"What? Well that's a first. What's the matter, you're scared I could steal her from you?"

"Not a chance!"

"So... tell me."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Biiiip, wrong answer. Try again: why?"

"Because... you're gonna... make fun of me."

"No, I won't."

"I know you. You will!"

"I swear... I won't, cross my heart." the intruder claimed, signing a cross on his chest.

"You promise?"

"I just did, you silly!!"

"Okay..."

He stood up, stepped aside and revealed his new acquisition, three feet tall.

"Starsky, meet the most beautiful treasure that I ever got, the jewel of my garden..."

Starsky opened his mouth, but nothing but air came out.

"...Meet Scindaplus aureus."

* * *

The End ;-)


End file.
